


You Don’t Need to Worry

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Riko made a little gift for her crush but of course everything kind of goes wrong...
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Sakurauchi Riko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	You Don’t Need to Worry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Infiniteleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiniteleft/gifts).



Riko waited, gently clutching the gingerbread cookies she’d baked close. 

Wrapped in a plastic bag and tied with a red ribbon were Christmas themed gingerbread cookies with lots of different shapes and colors. Riko had spent a few attempts trying to get them perfect. Decorating them had also taken her longer than she wanted to admit, however it was fine because it was all to practice her baking skills… 

Riko sighed as she resigned herself to admit the truth. Maybe she wanted to impress who they were for a little. Riko kept telling herself it was normal to want her work to be appreciated and this was nothing to do with that crush of hers. Alas, it was a hopeless effort. 

She was already blushing thinking about the reaction of her gift. Lips curled up in a slight surprised smile. A thank you said earnestly. Eyes staring right into hers. They’d slowly get closer and-

Riko shook her head. God she was a disaster today thinking about this so much. Telling herself to calm down she headed to the student council room. She knocked on the door only to hear nothing. No polite ‘come in’ or a tired ‘what’ just silence. 

She lingered outside for a few moments, feeling more and more stupid each second that passed by before eventually giving into her curiosity. She cracked the door open and peeked into the student council room. At first glance it appeared to be empty but then she spotted Dia, asleep on the desk. Although… Something just didn’t feel right.

Tentatively stepping inside she called out to Dia, softly trying to wake her. When no response came Riko panicked. She tapped her shoulder, calling out to her again and again. Dia still wasn’t responding.

“Oh no...” Riko mumbled to herself, rushing out to get help. 

She watched in horror as Dia was carried to the nurses office and apparently her parents were called. Riko hung about, ignoring her lesson and desperately wanting to see Dia. Eventually the school nurse took pity on her and stopped telling her to go to class and instead let her see Dia. With someone now in the room to look out for the patient, the school nurse took it as her chance to go make some coffee.

Apparently Dia had woken now and it was just a bit of exhaustion. Her parents would be here soon and she was to go home for the day. The intention was for Dia to rest but Riko knew that probably wouldn't happen.

Dia was sitting up in the bed, looking a good mix of frustrated and tired. Riko didn't know what to say, she stepped closer and just flashed Dia a weak smile.

“Riko-san?” 

“Hi…” 

Dia just sighed. “You don’t need to worry. I’m quite alright.”

Riko ignored the reply she wanted to say. Something like ‘no you’re not’ wouldn't go down well and besides she could never bring herself to say it. Instead she hesitated at the foot of the bed. “R-right…” 

“Is something the matter Riko-san?”

Riko shook her head. “No, I’m just-” She cut herself off, unsure of wherever her trail of thought was going to go. Instead she thought of a better one. “I made you some cookies…” She reached into her bag, fumbling around for them because she was sure she shoved them in here somewhere during all the commotion. There they were! To her horror some of them were broken. She pulled the bag out and sighed. “S-sorry I think I might have ruined them…”

Dia gave her a smile. “I’m sure that's not the case. That is a wonderful gesture, thank you very much.” Riko couldn't move her gaze from Dia’s lips as she stood there awkwardly. “Riko-san?”

Startled, Riko’s cheeks turned red. “Y-yes?”

“Are you that worried about me?” Dia asked, seeming a little perplexed. “I really am fine, you know…”

“Dia-san…” There was the slight crinkle of plastic as Riko gripped the cookies tighter. “I know it’s just… I was the one who found you like that and... I was so worried.”

“You were?” Dia patted the space next to her on the bed for Riko to come sit. 

Stepping closer, Riko was unsure but forced herself to actually sit down so she was not just awkwardly standing there. She stared for a moment before passing her the cookies. Dia took them and smiled warmly. “Can I open these?”

“Sure…” Riko winced, thinking about how much she’d ruined them.

Dia didn't seem to mind though, she picked up a broken snowman and took a bite. “These are wonderful.” Dia ate another before clearing her throat. “Really though, Riko-san, I’m okay. Thank you for worrying about me and for making me these.” She lifted her hand, gently pushing a loose strand of hair behind Riko’s ear and smiling. “You’re very sweet. It means a lot.”

Riko’s breath hitched, she just sat there, not knowing what to say. Dia seemed to find it amusing as she gently cupped Riko’s face, stroking her cheek with her thumb. The touch sent a shiver down Riko’s spine. Never in a million years did she ever imagine something like this would happen and it hurt. When Dia pulled away her hand she would say something curt that felt far too final and then this would all be over. Riko didn’t want it to end. 

Time never stops though and Dia moved her hand. “Riko-san… You should get back to class.” 

“Are you sure-” Riko clung onto something as her hands gripped the fabric of her skirt. “Please let me stay with you… Just a bit longer.”

“Oh?” Dia looked taken aback, she hummed for a moment. “Well I suppose you could. I feel if you returned class now you’d be too worried to concentrate, wouldn't you?”

“W-well… I-” She cut herself off when she saw Dia had taken out another cookie. A broken star. It almost seemed poetic as Dia held it up to inspect. 

“I’m assuming you baked these yourself?” Dia flashed her a smile. Riko could only manage a nod in reply but Dia didn't let that bother her as she continued speaking. “You’re a remarkable cookie maker. These taste amazing and I can tell the designs were wonderful. They still are.” 

“T-thank you…” Riko couldn’t handle this at all. She was going to die here.

“You’re very kind to me...” Dia lifted her hand and up to gently pat Riko’s head. “And although you don’t need to worry, It’s rather sweet that you did.”

“Of course I worry…” she trailed off, not wanting to admit anymore than that.

“It’s times like these I fear I’m taking advantage of your affections without being able to return them…”

Feeling her stomach drop, Riko stared blankly. “What?” Her heartbeat quickened as she waited for Dia to clarify. She was begging that didn’t mean what she thought it did.

“Ah, I apologize. I suppose I was aware of your crush and…” Dia gave her an almost guilty looking smile. “I never knew what to say.”

Riko sat there reeling as she waited for Dia to reject her and end this hell. It would hurt a lot but at least then it would be over. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t apologize. Look Riko-san, you’re wonderful, bright, kind and intelligent. And I’m really honored you feel that way…” Dia trailed off and Riko waited for the ‘but’ that was obviously coming. “But...”  _ There it was. _ “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“R-right.”

“Look at me please.” Dia waited until Riko obliged. Nervously she looked up and stared into Dia’s eyes. Her breath hitched as she waited for Dia to continue. “I like you too. And if you’re okay with taking things slow then…” Dia trailed off, a slight blush dusting her cheeks.

Mind stalling, Riko had no idea what to say, she must have sat there on the bed silently still for a very awkward amount of time. Finally she took the one word that had been repeating over and over in her mind and made it reality. 

“Yes… Yes, I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey infine ! Thanks for being my friend :>>
> 
> To anyone else, I hope you like this little DiaRiko


End file.
